narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyōitekikasei
|image=PKH_Sword_Kyoitekikasei_Mizoarashi.png;Kyōitekikasei is red, Mizōarashi is blue. |kanji=驚異的火災 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Kyōitekikasei |literal english=Phenomenal Conflagration |other names=Conflagration Sword (火災刀, Kaseitō) |related tools=Mizōarashi |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga }} Kyōitekikasei (驚異的火災, Phenomenal Conflagration) is a sentient, living sword with the ability to utilize the and nature transformations, as well as their component natures. It is instilled with a strong affinity for the and is the sister sword of Mizōarashi. When paired with her sister, catastrophe and chaos will rain from the five cardinal realms of Heaven, Purgatory, Earth, Limbo, and Hell. Appearance Personality Kyōitekikasei is said to be a very gentle, being the first between herself and her sister to get accustomed to its wielder before forming a very powerful relationship. Abilities Kyōitekikasei possesses the innate ability to simultaneously produce and natured chakra as well as Fire and nature chakra to form the and nature transformations. It can also produce their component natures independently. Using a diffusion and fusion similar to the Dual Collaboration Technique, it can produce other advanced natures when paired with chakra from the user or Mizōarashi. Because it is sentient and living, Kyoitekikasei possesses its own chakra and can psionically communicate with its wielder, relaying its thoughts, emotions and will to the user instantaneously. Depending on the relationship it shares with its wielder, it can either choose to fuel its attacks with the wielder's chakra, it's own, or a mix of both. The depth of the relationship also determines how much chakra is used to create a technique; a good relationship can get the best out of a technique at the expense of less chakra. The weapon is capable of using a multitude of elements simultaneously. Attacks and techniques of Kyoitekikasei are in nature, which allows it to replenish its supply of chakra as well as the users. Even if the blade runs out of chakra, the blade itself won't die. If the wielder runs out of chakra while using it, they won't die, even if the weapon is out of chakra. While the reason behind this phenomenon is unknown, it's possibly due to the psionic connection the weapon and wielder share. When utilized with Mizōarashi, the user gains access to the , and Kyoitekikasei can divide its natures into base components and rearrange them with those of Mizōarashi, allowing them to generate other advanced natures. If the user possesses different , they can channel their chakra into the blade and rearrange them with that of the sword to produce an advanced nature. When both blades are mastered, the user can utilize any nature transformation at will, while also gaining access to two, unrestricted s. These orbs of black chakra are to their normal counterparts in that they aren't weak to techniques nor do they possess a range limit. At any given moment, the user can cease the black orbs before instantly reforming them near themselves again. Utilized Techniques *Nature Synergy Mode *Fire Release: Ambiguous Amorphic Flame *Five Cardinal Realms *Boil Release: Lake Natron *Scorch Release: Metamorphic Prominence *Boil Release: Natron Cattails *Boil Release: Natron Basin *Scorch Release: Karakum Desert *Scorch Release: Karakum Mirage *Scorch Release: Karakum Rain *Scorch Release: Karakum Spear Trivia *Because of its immense affiliation with the , the sword can be use to cast extremely powerful and efficient capable of fooling even , as well as give form to imagination.